League A records and statistics
The top tier of Gregorian football is known as League A. From 1979 to 1985, it was known as the SGFA Championship. This page details the football records and statistics of both the SGFA Championship and League A since 1979. Unless otherwise indicated, all records assume a 16-team league and a 30-game season, which has been in place since the 1997-98 season. Club records Titles * Most titles: 11, Bonneville United * Most consecutive title wins: 3, joint record ** Zane Hills (1980-81, 1981-82, 1982-83) ** FC Chapman (2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16) * Biggest title-winning margin: * Smallest title-winning margin: Wins * Most wins in a season: 25, Bonneville United (2001-02) * Fewest wins in a season: * Most home wins in a season: 13, joint record ** Bonneville United (2001-02, 2017-18) * Fewest home wins in a season: 2, Swifton Athletic Club (2017-18) * Most away wins in a season: * Fewest away wins in a season: 0, joint record ** Helena Point Rangers (2017-18) ** Manorham (2017-18) Losses * Fewest losses in a season: 0, Bonneville United (2001-02) * Longest unbeaten run: 30 games, Bonneville United (2001-02) * Most losses in total: * Fewest home losses in a season: 0, joint record ** Bonneville United (2001-02, 2017-18) ** FC Chapman (2013-14, 2015-16) ** Helena United (2017-18, 2018-19) ** Independence (2016-17) ** New Castle (2018-19) ** RivalSport (2018-19) * Most home losses in a season: * Fewest away losses in a season: 0, Bonneville United (2001-02) * Most away losses in a season: 13, Manorham (2017-18) Draws * Most draws in a season: * Fewest draws in a season: Goals * Most goals scored in a season: * Fewest goals scored in a season: * Most goals conceded in a season: * Fewest goals conceded in a season: * Best goal difference in a season: * Fewest failures to score in a match in a season: 1, Bonneville United (2001-02) * Largest goal deficit overcome to win: 3, Manorham 4-3 FC Chapman (October 18, 2014) Points * Most points in a season: 80, Bonneville United (2001-02) * Fewest points in a season: * Most points in a season without winning the league: * Fewest points in a season while winning the league: * Most points in a season while being relegated: * Fewest points in a season while surviving relegation: Player records Appearances * Most appearances: * Most appearances at one club: 442, Greg Holloway (Bonneville United) * Oldest player: 40 years, 9 months, 6 days, Lex Osborne (PSC Pirates vs. Helena United; May 21, 2016) * Youngest player: 17 years, 20 days, Hector Fabilena (Bonneville Juniors vs. Zane Hills; November 7, 2015) * Most seasons appeared in: 20, Greg Holloway (every season from 1997-98 to 2016-17) Goals * First Championship goal: (for Zane Hills vs. East Bonneville; October 20, 1979) * First goal in League A era: * Most goals: 239, Jarrod Shannon * Most goals at one club: 239, Jarrod Shannon (FC Chapman) * Oldest goalscorer: 40 years, 8 months, 23 days, Lex Osborne (for PSC Pirates vs. Rivergate; May 7, 2016) * Youngest goalscorer: * Most consecutive league matches scored in: * Most seasons scored in: 20, Greg Holloway (every season from 1997-98 to 2016-17) * Most goals in a season: 28, Jarrod Shannon (FC Chapman, 1998-99) * Most teams scored against in a season: 15 (all), Jarrod Shannon (FC Chapman, 1998-99) * Most goals in a debut season: * Most hat-tricks in a season: 3, Jarrod Shannon (FC Chapman, 1998-99) * Most hat-tricks in total: * Most goals in a game: * Most goals in a half: * Fastest goal: Goalkeepers * Most clean sheets in a season: * Most clean sheets in total: * Longest consecutive run without conceding a goal: 660 minutes, Callum Casey (Rivergate, October 1 – November 23, 2017) * Goals by goalkeepers: Match records Scorelines * Biggest home win: 7-0, Banks City vs. Calabria (April 19, 2014) * Biggest away win: 1-7, Bonneville United vs. Midland International (October 25, 2014) * Highest scoring match: 11 goals, Rivergate 5-6 Banks City (November 28, 2015) * Highest scoring in the first half: * Highest scoring in the first half by one team: 5, joint record ** FC Chapman vs. Otway Town (October 11, 2014) ** Forest United vs. Helena Point Rangers (November 8, 2015) Manager records * Most League A winner's medals: 6, Brian Cleland (FC Chapman); 1996, 1999, 2001, 2006, 2009, 2010 * Longest-serving manager: Brian Cleland (FC Chapman), 19 years, 11 months, 18 days (July 14, 1992 to July 2, 2012) * Shortest-serving manager (excluding caretakers): Dennis Kind (Winston Beach), 4 months, 1 day (November 30, 2015 to March 31, 2016) Category:League A Category:Records and statistics pages